World Championship 2012
The 2012 World Championship is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Official and Trading Card Game tournament, which will determine the world champion for the year 2012. Marking the 10th anniversary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, players from all over the world gathered to the Tokyo Midtown Hall, Tokyo, Japan to attend the event. Competitors The 27 competitors and the respective Deck types they qualified with are as follows. ; 2011 World Champion * Ogawa Takashi “アーサー” (Agent Fairy) ; Central America * Alvaro Manuel Gonzalez Orea (Six Samurai) ; Europe * Stefano Memoliyugioh-card.com STEFANO MEMOLI IS THE 2012 EUROPEAN CHAMPION! (Wind-Up) * Michail Paraschos (Chaos Dragon)tcg.konami-europe.net WCQ: European Championship 2012 > Top 32 Decklist * Joshua Schmidt (Wind-Up) * Angel Matas (Inzektor) ; Hong Kong * Leung Chi Wai (Inzektor) ; Japan * Waragai Yuki “ライブラリアン” (Sendai) (Evilswarm Laggia) * Norihama Takeru “ちゃみ” (Tokyo) (Arrive HERO) * Yumoto Kota “チャリオット” (Tokyo) (Offering Machina Gadget) * Saito Akikazu “ショウイチ” (Osaka) (Inzektor) * Arimura Yohei“ヨウ” (Osaka) (Dimensional Skill Drain Beat) ; Malaysia * Tan Sung Lee (Chaos Dragon) ; Philippines * Irwin Arogo (Inzektor) ; Singapore * Wesley Seek (Inzektor) ; North America * Tyler Tabmankonami.com North America's 2012 World Championship Team (Wind-Up)konami.com WCQ Top 16 Pairings * Robert Lewis Jr. (Wind-Up) * Jarel Winston (Chaos Dragon) * Kevin Rubio (Dino Rabbit) * Adrian Shakir (Wind-Up) * Michael Steinman (Dino Rabbit) ; Oceania * Oliver Parle (Chaos Dragon) * Jonno Ritzau (Dino Rabbit) ; South America * Marco Jonatan Oviedo Castro (Wind-Up) ; South Korea * Heo Seung Hwee (Gravekeeper) ; Taiwan * 張樹仁 (Inzektor) ; Thailand * Santi Phromduangsiri (Chaos Dragon) Coverage Konami are broadcasting live coverage of the tournament via ustream. The event can be viewed on either of the following locations: * http://www.ustream.tv/channel/yu-gi-oh-wcs2012-jp * http://www.ustream.tv/channel/yu-gi-oh-wcs2012-en Events Timetable The timetable of events was as follows. Times are in JST. Swiss rounds The original pairings for the first round of Swiss were:File:Player match-ups worlds_2012.jpg; Round 1 matchups. The pairings for round three were:youtube.com Yugioh Round 3 World Championship Series 2012 Featured Match! The pairings for round four were:youtube.com Yugioh Round 4 World Championship Series 2012 Featured Match! The following feature Matches were streamed live: * In the first round, Stefano Memoli defeated Michail Paraschos 2-0.youtube.com Memoli (Inzektors) Vs Paraschos Dark World) Game 1youtube.com Memoli (Inzektors) Vs Paraschos Dark World) Game 2 * In the second round, Leung Chi Wai defeated Waragai Yuki 2-1.youtube.com Chi (Inzektors) Vs Yuki (Dark World) Game 1youtube.com Chi (Inzektors) Vs Yuki (Dark World) Game 2youtube.com Chi (Inzektors) Vs Yuki (Dark World) Game 3 * In the fourth round, Yohei Arimuro defeated Jarel Winston 2-0.youtube.com Jarel Pro Winston Vs Amimura Game 1youtube.com Jarel Pro Winston Vs Amimura Game 2 * In the fifth round, Tan Sung Lee defeated Santi Phromduangsiri 2-0.youtube.com Sung Vs Santi Chaos Dragons Mirror Game1youtube.com Sung Vs Santi Chaos Dragons Mirror Game 2 Top 8 After five rounds of Swiss, the top eight players got to qualify for the next day. The top eight were as follows: * Jarel Winston * Joshua Schmidt * Stefano Memoli * Norihama Takeru “ちゃみ” * Yumoto Kota “チャリオット” * Saito Akikazu “ショウイチ” * Arimura Yohei “ヨウ” * Wesley Seek References Category:World Championships